confession
by xiaoj
Summary: a fanfic specially written for Eiji& oishi... well... since it's Eiji b'dae on the 28th... read & review pls!completed


Prince of tennis (one-shot)  
  
Title: confessed emotions  
  
Pairings: Oishi/Eiji   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis , Konomi Takeshi does. If I had own them , I wouldn¡¯t be here writing fanfics about them .  
  
A/N: I don¡¯t how this fic would turn out eventually¡­ as I had never attempted to write an one-shot on this series let alone on this couple. The purpose for me to write this story is mainly due to the fact that Eiji¡¯s birthday falls upon this month on the 28th.   
  
Training for Seigaku tennis club had finally reached to an end. As everyone packed up and left, Kikumaru Eiji lingered back in the boys changing room attempting to talk to the vice- captain of the team who¡¯s locking up the club room. Spotting Oishi round the corner, he tried to approached the latter.  
  
¡°Ne¡­ Oishi¡­¡±   
  
¡°Gomen Eiji, I¡¯m in a rush right now¡­¡± Oishi answered and dashes off leaving Eiji standing at the previous spot, not moving an inch.  
  
Eiji looked at Oishi departure figure dejectedly, he had been wanting to talk to Oishi lately but whenever he¡¯s near Oishi, the latter would always cooked up some excuses and left him alone.   
  
Meanwhile, Oishi was on his way home reflecting upon his previous actions.   
  
¡®What is wrong with me? Am I being too harsh on Eiji? I didn¡¯t mean to do so but I¡¯m just troubled by all these mixed up feelings whenever I¡¯m near him. I would say that I¡¯d felt love towards him, but how can I tell him this¡­ besides we¡¯re both guys, wouldn¡¯t it be disgusting if he¡¯d known about it¡­¡¯   
  
unanswered questions swims through his mind, the more he thought about it¡­ the more stress and pressure he felt upon him. The stress and pressure adding up would always cause a migraine to act up.   
  
From afar, Fuji observed the situation and frown. He pondered over the situation for a moment as soon as a frown appeared, it vanishes the next second. He beckoned for Ryoma as to seek the latter cooperation. Initially, Ryoma was reluctant however after several attempting and persuading effort from Fuji had managed to soften Ryoma determination. Both of them then sprang into action deciding what to do the following day , it had finally been decided that Fuji will bring up the topic to Oishi during break time and leaving Ryoma to bring Eiji over to Oishi.   
  
The following day¡­ Fuji headed over to Oishi while Ryoma lured Eiji towards the destination which Fuji had pinpoint.   
  
¡°Oishi¡±  
  
¡°Aa¡­ Fuji, is anything the matter?¡±   
  
¡°No¡­ I was just wondering, is anything wrong between you and Eiji?¡±   
  
¡°No! Nothing of that sort!¡±   
  
¡°But I seldom see the both of you hanging out together, nowadays¡­¡±  
  
¡°Well¡­ that¡¯s partly due to me¡­¡±  
  
there was a brief pause from Oishi, before he continue¡­  
  
¡°Ne, Fuji! Do you have time to spare?¡±   
  
¡°Yeah¡­ why?¡±  
  
¡°You see¡­ I was kinda having this feeling of love towards someone¡­¡±  
  
¡°Oh¡­ so is that the reason why you kept your distance from Eiji?¡±  
  
¡°Eh¡­well, partly¡­¡±  
  
behind the pillar, Eiji and Ryoma had been eavesdropping, at this statement Eiji had perked up as he had been curious. Knowing Eiji character, Fuji pursue Oishi on the topic.  
  
¡°Saa¡­ may I know who¡¯s the someone?¡±   
  
¡°Eh¡­ Fuji! Well¡­ it¡¯s Eiji!¡±   
  
Oishi had turned beet red at that last statement, that was when Eiji let out a gasp behind the pillar. Oishi half panicked with regards to how Eiji would react, but he had not been prepared for what he¡¯s going to expect. Eiji lunged himself into Oishi¡¯s embrace, ¡° you¡¯re silly! I can¡¯t believed you actually avoided contact with me due to this reason¡­¡±   
  
¡°But¡­ aren¡¯t you disgusted?¡±   
  
¡°No¡­ why should I felt disgusted at your love confession, in fact I should felt honored¡±  
  
¡°But, we¡¯re both guys¡­¡±   
  
¡°Nya¡­ Oishi, are you saying that I should be disgusted at my own thinking?¡±   
  
¡°you don¡¯t mean that you¡­ like me as well?¡±   
  
¡°of course, I mean that!¡±   
  
For a moment, Oishi was struck speechless as Fuji watched the reaction on Oishi face he couldn¡¯t help but laugh¡­ shock and disbelief was written all over his face. He suddenly asked ¡°How did you know I was here?¡±   
  
¡°Ochibi brought me here¡­¡± he point towards Ryoma, however was stunned at the scene unfolding behind the pillar. Fuji and Ryoma was looking with each other intently with love in their eyes, then Fuji pulled Ryoma in for a passionate kiss. Although Ryoma was caught off guard by the sudden show of affection in public, he response whole heartily.   
  
Oishi and Eiji shared a look and smile as they started kissing as well... both thinking ¡® we should really left them thinking that we¡¯re not peeking at them.¡¯  
  
Owari   
  
Date started :12/11/03  
  
Date completed: 12/11/03 


End file.
